


Chirality

by Azilver



Series: Hansen AUs [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks exactly like Chuck, except for a few minor things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chirality

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece of mirror!verse, may not be part of my Birthright verse.

He leans back against the wall, black tank and cargos with the faintest smirk on his face. The image of total relaxation. He, this other-Chuck, knows exactly where he is, commented on it when he was brought down to the interview room. 

He just sort of appeared from a bright flash a few hours ago in the middle of the operating floor. He’d taken out five of their men without issue when they tried to apprehend him. It was dad who finally got the guy to cool off and go with them, with a barked order. The guy’s head had snapped up and to attention immediately, eyes trained on Herc like he was all he could see.

He looks exactly like Chuck, except for a few minor things. His hair’s a little longer, for one, and his clothes are black and tight. There’s a tattoo on his right bicep in neat print: Hercules Hansen. Above it is a mark, something which looks too much like a brand to be anything but. It’s more than that though. It’s in the way he stands and speaks, a confidence that is a threat, the way he looks at everyone like he’s assessing something. Security admit they found at least seven small weapons on him too. The way he grinned and thanked them for their diligence when they removed the blades makes Chuck think that those weren’t everything.

From across the room Raleigh shifts with barely concealed nerves. This other-Chuck had made no secret that he wouldn’t mind gutting the American. When he’d caught sight of Raleigh, he’d lurched forward in the securities grasp, dragging them forward, and spat, “Well, it’s a shame you aren’t him but I’ll still happily paint this floor in your blood, Becket.”  
He just chuckles at the questions now. Who is he? Where did he come from? What does he want?

“Charles Hansen, co-pilot to Hercules Hansen of Striker Eureka.” He answers like it’s obvious before pausing with a dark look, aimed particularly at Raleigh. “His only co-pilot.”

There’s meaning there that goes over their heads, Chuck knows it. Something about Becket pisses this other-Chuck off (not that he’s one to talk).

“Sir? We got another one, bringing him down now.” A voice over the radio says, getting the okay from his dad. “You’re…, well, sir, you’re going to want to see this one yourself.”

And he’s not kidding. Flanked by two security men is another Herc. The man doesn’t stop, the moment he sees the other Chuck in the room, he steps right up to him, ignoring everyone else.

“There you are, baby boy.” This other-Herc rumbles, low and still. Something about how he holds himself and watches sends something like shivers through Chuck.

And there’s no two ways about it- he’s Hercules Hansen. His hair is as short as always and his stance firm as he takes in the room and his son. There’s a nasty scar that curls up his jaw and under his eye, somewhat concealed by stubble. There’s more ink on his skin than Chuck knows his dad has, what looks like stamps of service, various counts and symbols he doesn’t recognise. Like the other him, he’s decked out in darker, tighter clothes with the addition of heavy looking vambraces.

He grasps the back of other-Chuck’s neck, bringing him forward so they’re face to face. “You disappeared on me.”

“Not like it was a choice,” The other admits, teeth grinding in what Chuck can’t decide is pain or anger. 

“I know.” Other-Chuck’s eyes widen and search Other-Herc’s face as the man continues. “Becket’s not as smooth as he’s like to think, came by our quarters soon after you were reported missing. Missed no time trying to hop onto my dick, but don’t worry, sweetheart, ” Other-Herc’s grin is unsettling as he runs his other hand down his Chuck’s cheek, down his neck and arm to trace the brand. “Even Pentecost can’t say anything. By law, he messed with what’s mine.”

“How?”

“Tendo’s no fool. Keeps a second log of the cams just in case someone plays with things. He brought a copy of what happened to me soon as he found it. Saw Becket push you through. All I had to do was wait for another, whatever it was, and come through.” This time he grips other-Chuck’s jaw tight, almost bruisingly so. “Of cause I came, you’re my boy, Chuck. My co-pilot. Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
